Days
by reppad98
Summary: Pregnancy. Oh joy. And having a dense husband / cocky boyfriend / disappeared best friend / old crush as father of your unborn baby is really useful. Not. Poke, Contest, Wishful, Ikari a.o.


**A/N:** Thanks for clicking on this story! I hope you enjoy!

So yeah, people… I finally decided to post this… It took me way too long to finish just one chapter… Um, anyway, I decided to write this story because I've read quite a few pregnancy stories, some good, some bad, and found that most of them were lacking in one thing especially. Reality. I mean, pregnancies are far from fun, and women are not always happy with it, nor do they always want to keep the baby. The chance that they end up with the father of their child is very small, especially if he was just an one-nightstand. So… that's what I'm gonna do, or at least try – writing a realistic pregnancy story. Yeah… wish me good luck…

**Warning:** This story is rated T for a reason – this is a heavy subject, and not suitable for young kids. Of course I can't forbid you to read this story, but please, if you're younger than twelve years old, please turn away. I will do my very best to use not too much coarse language, and there will be no sex scenes, lemons, smut, whatever you call it. Not gonna happen.

**Warning:** This story is going to be long. Very long, I think. I'll do my best to finish it, though.

**Warning:** This story may contain teen pregnancy, suggestive scenes and coarse language. There will be no sex scenes, however.

Note: This is my first attempt at writing drama, and although I would like to keep it realistic, I don't want to get all angsty... I'm used to writing humor, so this one might be funny at times. I'll try to keep it balanced :)

Note: English isn't my native language, so I apologize in advance for some stupid grammar or spelling mistakes. I'll do my very best to make sure that there aren't a lot of them ;)

Note: It can take me a while to upload the next chapter, because I want this story to be well planned out and not go with the flow. Don't expect a update before 2013… sorry guys. And now you can ask – why did you post the first chapter already then? Now, because I kept changing the prologue, and because today is 12-12-2012… that's a cool date to publish something xD

Well, let's get this story started! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Days**

**Prologue**

_November 7th_

The dance floor was crowded with dancing couples. A slow song was playing. It was getting late, but the dim lights kept the dance floor lightened. Children were either falling asleep or running around, still hyperactive. Pokémon were sitting, or walking around a bit. Some had returned to their Pokéballs, tired from the long day. On the sidelines people were watching, talking and drinking. But this story isn't about the hyperactive or sleeping children, or the Pokémon, or the watching, talking and drinking people. No, it's about the couples on the dance floor. And then four couples in particular…

The first couple wasn't exactly dancing – it was more like stepping around. They both couldn't dance very well, though they had taken some lessons. Both were smiling, looking at each other like the other was the only important thing in the world. And for them, for this moment, it was true. All newlyweds were like that, especially on their wedding.

However, behind the small, content smile of the red-headed bride, nervousness was growing. Because she knew very well what was going to happen tonight. She – no,_ they_ had chosen for this. Her wedding night. In both the literal as the old-fashioned meaning. She let out a soft sigh. The raven-haired groom – her husband – looked at her questioningly. Smiling at him, she rested her head on his chest. She trusted and loved him – it was all going to be alright. It was just her virginity. Just her virginity. But the nervousness didn't fade.

The brown-eyed man looked down at his bride, his wife,_ his_ _love_. She was nervous, he knew. He may not be a bright light, but he knew her. He also knew why she was nervous. And Mew, was he nervous too. Because most of the time, she was in charge, a strong willed woman – one of her many traits he loved – but tonight, _tonight_, he was supposed to do everything, to know everything and to make everything alright. And that was what he feared most. To be totally in control, to be able to really _hurt_ her. He shuddered lightly. She looked up to him, the look in her eyes mirroring his own. He gave her a small smile, and she laid her head back on his chest. He would not hurt her, he decided, he would do everything in his power not to hurt her. But the nervousness didn't fade.

In the corner of the dance floor was another couple not really dancing. They started off dancing, the girl talking and the boy listening disinterested. But alcohol did not only loosen the lips, but also other parts of the body. In this dark corner their bodies were pressed together, his collar loosened and her skirt riding up, their lips only parting to breath in some oxygen. One of his hand was on her lower back – maybe even lower – and the other on the back of her head. Her hands were both tangled in his lavender hair. Drunk and passionate – old enough to know better, but young enough not to care.

The bluenette had been drunk quite a few times, and had a high alcohol tolerance. She knew what she could and couldn't do, but somehow, that knowledge now was lost somewhere in her intoxicated brain. And she didn't care. For now, for tonight, she didn't care. It was just her, the man in front of her – an old acquaintance, she thought – and the growing need between the two of them. She was wasted, but she knew she still could stop. She still had the power. But she didn't stop. Because she didn't care anymore.

The man with the onyx eyes never cared. Or maybe he never showed any care. Ice-cold, a heart of stone, impassive and a jerk. That's what most people thought of him. They were wrong. He did care – about his future, his career, his Pokémon, his battles and maybe even about his rivals, in some way. But tonight, he threw away his worries and decided not to think about the future. Just him, the girl he used to know and the adrenaline – and alcohol – racing through his veins. He knew, somewhere deep down, that he should stop, but as her lips claimed his again, he let all of his reservations go. Because he didn't care anymore.

There was another couple that was quite drunk. Well, that's not exactly true, as only the green-haired male was drunk. The dark-skinned girl was tipsy, but not drunk. No, absolutely not drunk, as she knew very well what she was doing. The alcohol only gave her the courage to do it.

She was swirling around, leading the man in their weird dance. At the moment, it felt like she had waited so long to do this, to finally act on her feelings, to stop being afraid. She wasn't the one to be afraid – climbing a tree, getting lost, being alone in the dark – all a piece of cake for her. But feelings were another matter. She had harbored these feelings for so long, but didn't dare to act on them – hah, being in love with your best friend, how cliché is that? These thoughts – and also her fear of losing him – kept her from following her heart. What would he – a young man already – see in a girl like her? Now, however, she was determined to do what she always wanted to.

He didn't know what up or down was, left or right. Just her warm hands in his. He highly doubted if he even could walk straight. The tables were turned – he was now completely in her power. No, that's not true – when he was sober, he was completely in her power too. But she didn't know that, didn't know that she was everything for him, that he would do everything for her, that he would give up everything for her. And he would never tell her, of course. He knew that she didn't like dating or flirting or going out, and she trusted him – he wouldn't dare to betray her trust by acting on his feelings. No, when he was sober, he kept all his feelings neatly locked in and stayed a gentleman. Now, however, he was determined to do what he always wanted to.

The last couple was what one could call average – boyfriend and girlfriend, dancing on a friend's wedding, knowing that in a few years they would be the bride and groom. If one looked at them, love seemed to come so easy, as if they were meant to be with each other, a match made in heaven. But looks can be deceiving – their relationship was anything but easy. And after tonight, it would become painfully clear how much they still needed to work on.

The brunette watched her best friend dance with her other best friend – the bridal couple – and a small smile played on her lips. Then she glanced at the boy in front of her, and felt the smile slip of her face. Something was off in their relationship, and she knew it. She didn't want to admit it to him – what if she was just being paranoid? No, she would rather deny it, and when it became a real problem, then she would deal with it. She did love him, and she didn't want to lose him – and saying that she missed something in their relationship would scare him away, she was sure of that. So she kept silent.

The green-haired boy knew something was not right. It hadn't been right since quite some time. But he didn't know what it exactly was – only that it was destroying his relationship with her. He knew she felt it too, but she never said anything about it. He didn't want her to leave, so he just smiled and stayed silent. He wasn't one to talk about his feelings anyway. She was always the one to get all deep and emotional – he would keep his cool and try to figure out a way to solve the problem. But this problem… this problem was not in his department, not his kind of thing. So he kept silent.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks a lot for reading! I really appreciate it ;) Please tell me what you thought about it. Now, I hope that you enjoyed, because I'm really looking forward to writing this story.  
Thanks again, and pretty please REVIEW!


End file.
